charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead demons that feed on the blood of humans. They are creatures of the night. Vampires exist in a structured hive-like hierarchy ruled by a Queen, who is magically linked to all her children. Vampires were exiled from the Underworld centuries ago, after they attempted to overthrow the Source of All Evil. Vampires can turn other beings into vampires by biting them, though the transformation isn't complete until those turned drink human blood. History Charmed Shortly after Cole Turner became the Source of All Evil, a Vampire Queen attempted to forge an alliance, though Cole did not trust them. The Queen then ordered her minions to turn Paige Matthews into a vampire, so the Power of Three would be under her control. Paige then tried to turn her sisters as well, though Cole interfered and vanquished the Queen, thus killing all vampires and returning Paige to normal, as she hadn't drank human blood yet. A few years later, the sisters tried to form a desperate alliance with the vampires after Zankou had obtained the Book of Shadows. However, Zankou had foreseen the attack and had convinced the queen to betray the sisters. Chosen Irena later became a member of the Brotherhood. Once San Francisco was moved outside of space and time, her hive enjoyed the eternal night and unlimited access to fresh blood. Irena turned Taylor into a vampire and was later betrayed and vanquished by her, making Taylor the new queen. Taylor settled in New York City, where she created a hive and began chasing demons out of the city in order to claim it as vampire territory. Powers and Abilities thumb|Vampire Paige using Super Strength. Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. *'Clinging:' The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Vampires can transform into bats. **'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. When transformed into bats, vampires gain the power of flight. *'Power Granting:' The ability to temporarily or permanently grant new powers to other magical beings. Vampires can infect other beings and turn them into vampires. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches, except in bat form. *'Regeneration:' The ability to almost instantly heal from physical harm and injuries. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess heightened senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of smell, allowing the to track their targets. Weaknesses Although powerful, vampires possess many weaknesses. As creatures of the night, they are vulnerable to sunlight, which will kill them if exposed enough. They are also weakened by religious symbols such as crosses and holy water. Additionally, they can be killed with a wooden stake through the heart. The Vampire Queen is the most powerful, she is magically linked to all her children. However, this comes with the weakness that once a queen is vanquished, the entire hive is killed as well. Known Vampires *Vampire Queen (vanquished) *Rowan (vanquished) *Paige Matthews (temporarily) *Irena (vanquished) *Taylor *Finn Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Evil